pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash's Unfezant
|evolution=2 |epnum=BW002 |numeps1=20 |numeps2=46 |epname=Enter Iris and Axew! |prevonum=519 |firstevoep=BW022 |firstevoname=A Venipede Stampede! |secondstagename=Tranquill |secondevoep=BW068 |secondevoname=An Amazing Aerial Battle! |firststagename=Pidove |prevonum=519 |evo1num=520 |evo2num=521F |current=In rotation |enva1=Erica Schroeder |java1=Chinami Nishimura |enva2=Erica Schroeder |java2=Chinami Nishimura |enva3=Erica Schroeder |java3=Chinami Nishimura }} Ash's Unfezant (Japanese: サトシのケンホロウ Satoshi's Kenhallow) is the first that Ash Ketchum in the Unova region. History As he has done in every other region he has traveled in before, Ash usually catches a Pokémon early in his journey. Pidove was caught soon after Ash's arrival in Unova. In Enter Iris and Axew!, shortly after a flock of Pidove had escaped when Ash had failed to capture one of them, he noticed her pecking at the ground, and engaged her in a battle. She managed to put up a good fight against Ash's Pikachu, until the Mouse Pokémon used his powerful and attacks, which caused her to faint. Ash threw a Poké Ball and successfully caught her. Later on, for the first time, Pidove was sent out in an effort to save Pikachu and Iris's Axew from 's capture. However, as she was still weak from her battle with Pikachu, she was quickly defeated by Jessie's Woobat's powerful attack. She was later healed at the Pokémon Center, along with Pikachu and Axew. Unfezant is occasionally used by Ash to find and track certain Pokémon. She helped Ash find two in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! and a wild in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, playing a dominant role in the Pokémon's capture. At the time, Pidove had followed Snivy throughout from the time she escaped using . As she witnessed all of Ash's other Pokémon ( , and ) fall to the Grass Snake Pokémon's , she volunteers to battle Snivy. When Snivy attempted to use Attract on Pidove, Pidove was unaffected as she was female (a fact of which Ash had been completely unaware of, despite Iris and Cilan's assumptions that it was his strategy). After a hard-fought battle, Pidove weakened Snivy enough for her to be captured by Ash. In A Rival Battle for Club Champ! she was briefly used by Ash in a 5-on-5 battle against Trip's . She tried her best but was taken by surprise by his , and got knocked out in the process. In A Venipede Stampede!, Ash used her to help send the that took over Castelia City to the park in the center of the city. Although things started well, she was almost hit by a and was only just saved by an from Trip's . She then helped remove a few more and then suddenly evolved into Tranquill herself. As a result of her new stronger form, Tranquill was able to clear out the last Venipede with a powerful alongside help from Trip's Tranquill's attacks. In Archeops In The Modern World!, Tranquill was used to help a newly revived female learn how to fly. After Archen evolved into , Tranquill defended her from Team Rocket and they said their goodbyes, up in the air, once Archeops found some others. Ash used Tranquill to battle Skyla in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. She was first sent out to battle who had already defeated before her. After their and attacks proved to be dead even, the battle took to the sky where Tranquill tried to get the upper hand with her newly learned , however Swoobat was able to swiftly dodge the barrage of Wing Attacks until it was finally beaten by Tranquill's powerful Air Cutter attacks, as they descended to the ground. She then fought Skyla's , but with none of her attacks even touching Unfezant due to her lack of speed, Tranquill started to show signs of tiring after narrowly escaping a barrage of attacks and was called back to her Poké Ball, while took her place. She was brought back out again after Pikachu had lost to Skyla's despite having the type-advantage. During the battle with Swanna, she was able to hit Swanna with a powerful and causing Swanna to fall towards the Gym; she then rushed past Swanna and tried to hit it with , however Gust was vastly overpowered by Swanna's attack. While it seemed as if Tranquill had been knocked out, she began to glow and evolved into . With her new found power and speed, she was easily able to dodge Swanna's powerful attacks and with the help of her newly learned attack, was able to defeat Swanna with one extremely powerful hit, winning her the battle and earning Ash his sixth Unova . Personality and characteristics Unfezant has been shown to be a helpful Pokémon such as when Ash needs help dealing with Team Rocket or when he needs her to search for a Pokémon. She also has been shown to go the extra mile when helping with training, such as when needed help with her flying skills. Unfezant isn't a confrontational Pokémon, not even fighting back when attacked by Ash's Scraggy instead choosing to freak out and run away from him and, in the same instance, is shown to be rather sensitive. Unfezant is also shown to be quite confident, as shown in A Venipede Stampede!, where she took no hesitation in trying to clear Castelia City from the group of . After evolving into Unfezant and beating Skyla's in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, she excitedly celebrated by doing a couple of victory laps above the Gym. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Unfezant Aerial Ace|1=Unfezant Quick Attack|2=Tranquill Wing Attack|3=Unfezant Air Cutter|4=Unfezant Gust}}.jpg|Using mod 5}}|0=Aerial Ace|1=Quick Attack|2=Wing Attack as a Tranquill|3=Air Cutter|4=Gust}}}} In the TCG Pidove was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Ash's Pidove. Trivia * Unfezant's capture as a Pidove was first revealed in a preview for the . * This is Ash's first Pokémon to be sent to a Pokémon laboratory other than Professor Oak's, in this case, Professor Juniper's lab. * Unfezant was a Pidove for 21 episodes. Coincidentally, 21 is the level Pidove evolves at in the games. * Tranquill's evolution into Unfezant was first revealed in the Japanese ending Seven-colored Arch. * Unfezant was Ash's first Unova Pokémon to fully evolve. Related articles Unfezant